


First date

by SteebRogurz



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, blowjob, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: you and Bucky go on your first date and you give Bucky his first blowjob
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	First date

You sat at your vanity applying your makeup when your girlfriend Patti burst into your little studio apartment. 

“So it’s true,” she giggled and flopped down on your bed to watch you. “You have a date with Bucky Barnes!” She squealed and rolled onto her back kicking her feet in the air in excitement.

“Quiet down wouldya! I don’t think Mrs. Tanner next door up needs to hear about it.” You tried to put on a stern face as you turned around to look at your friend who was back on her stomach grinning ear to ear, but you couldn’t help your own grin at the thought of finally going on a date with Bucky. 

You worked as a clerk at the local grocers in Brooklyn and would see him from time to time. Your crush on him was instant and today he finally asked if you wanted to go to a new restaurant that opened up the day before. Your answer is obviously ‘yes’ and then you couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of your shift.

“What colour?” You asked holding up three lipsticks. 

Patti hummed in thought then pulled her purse onto her lap and pulled out her own lipstick. “This one,” she held it up and pulled the cap off. You look down and see that it’s the deepest red lipstick you’ve ever seen, much deeper than anything you owned. 

“I don’t know Patti,” you wrinkle your nose at the colour. “Don’t you think that’s a little bold?”

Patti sighed and beckoned for you to face her and she leaned forward to apply the lipstick. “It’ll bring out your eyes and looks really nice with your skin tone,” she stated leaning back to inspect her work. With a final nod you turn around to look at yourself in the mirror and you’re reluctant to agree with her. 

Suddenly the roar of a motorcycle sounded outside and a few seconds later you heard a knock at your door. You and Patti look at each other a grin spreads across both of your faces, you stood up from your stool and smoothed the front of your dress. “How do I look?” she gave you a nod of approval and you walk over to the door. With one last steadying breath you opened the door to Bucky Barnes standing on the other side holding a small bouquet of flowers.

“They’re beautiful!” you gasped taking the flowers to an empty vase you had sitting on your table. Patti eyed the flowers with a glint in her eye as you passed and followed you to the table.

“I’ll take care of these,“ she said taking the flowers from your arms. "You go on your date.” She pushed you back towards Bucky and you giggled. 

“Ok, make sure you lock up when you leave.” Bucky held out his arm for you to take and lead you through the door. 

“You look beautiful tonight Doll,” he said as you reached his motorcycle. He helped you onto the seat and as soon as he was seated in front of you, you wrapped your arms around his waist and squeezed your eyes shut as he sped off. This was your second time riding on a motorcycle ever in your life and you weren’t sure if you would ever get used to it. 

He parked around the corner of the restaurant and you jumped off as soon as it came to a stop. “You ready?” 

“Always,” you smiled at him and linked your arm with his. 

The restaurant was one you hadn’t been to before and it was nice. Too nice in your opinion. This was a restaurant you would only come back to for a special occasion. 

“Bucky, this place- you didn’t have to-” you were at a loss for words. Did he think you were the type of girl who was only interested in his wallet? His arm wound around your waist and he rested his hand on your hip. 

“Relax doll, I know I didn’t need to but I wanted to treat you to something nice.” His smile widened as he looked down at you and you leaned into his side as you followed the waiter to your table.

The food was better than you ever could’ve expected and you drank maybe one too many glasses of wine. By the time you left the restaurant you were feeling good, your anxiety about the date was completely gone and you were both laughing, leaning against each other for support. He asked you if you wanted to take a walk before he took you home and you agreed because you didn’t want the date to end but you wanted to sober up a little bit before getting back on the motorcycle. 

You walked to a nearby park laughing and joking with each other and sat on a bench to look up at the stars. Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, you looked up at him as he gazed at the stars and the light from the half moon gave him an almost ethereal glow. His face full of wonder and you suddenly felt the need to touch him.

Your hand went to his thigh and he glanced at you at the touch. You were already so close to him so it wasn’t hard to close the space in a hungry kiss. His lips were as soft and warm as you imagined and they seemed to fit perfectly with yours. He let out a soft moan as you slowly stroked his thigh. You could feel the fabric of his trousers grow tighter and you weren’t sure if was the wine intensifying your feelings but you needed to have him inside you.

You slid off the bench to kneel in front of him and brought your hands to the button on his trousers.

“Doll?” there was confusion and surprise in his voice as worked at getting his trousers open. 

“Relax, I want to treat you to something nice.” you gave him a devilish smile as you pulled his cock from his trousers lightly stroking the shaft. You licked your lips then bent forward and slowly swirled your tongue around the tip. As you did you heard the softest gasp escape Bucky’s lips and you looked up at him through your lashes. The look on his face was one of pure pleasure, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed. 

You opened your mouth and took as much of him into your mouth as you could, and tears welled up in your eyes when he hit the back of your throat. He let out a soft grunt as your worked your way up and down his cock. His hand went to your hair as you bobbed your head faster working in tandem with your hands at the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, darlin’ that feels so good.” he mumbled and when you glanced up again he was looking at you in awe. You smiled as best you could around him, licked a swipe up the shaft and he bucked his hips in response. He let out little gasps as he got closer and closer to his orgasm until he was spilling into your mouth. 

His hand never strayed from your hair forcing you to take all of his cum which you happily did. You licked him clean and leaned back smiling up at him. 

Now it was Bucky’s turn to be at a loss for words. “Wow, that was- I can’t- I didn’t know it could feel like that.” He was breathless and sat there with his face tilted towards the sky.

You giggled and licked your lips sitting back down beside him on the bench. Bucky quickly tucked himself back into his trousers just as you heard a couple walk past somewhere behind you. You both laughed at the thought of how close you were to getting caught and he leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. When he pulled away, he glanced down at your lips and swiped a thumb over them.

“Your lipstick…” 

You giggled and hummed at his touch. The bold colour was the perfect choice for how the night turned out. 


End file.
